A Day To Remember
by Kira Sema
Summary: The Grayson's, long time friends of Bruce Wayne, leave their son in Bruce's care for a week while they travel to New York for a circus performance. A few hours later a special report on TV changes the young boy's life forever. (Modernish AU)


**This one-shot has been stuck in my head all day at school and I finally got a chance to type it out. **

**This is AU: Dick's parents are longtime friends with Bruce Wayne and Alfred. Dick sees Bruce more as an uncle instead of a father figure like in cannon. Dick still sees Alfred as a grandpa. Bruce isn't Batman and Dick isn't Robin. This is more of a modern type AU so real places will be mentioned. Bruce does work but he doesn't need to go in all the time so he can be with Dick. Sorry for OOCness! Dick is 10 in here. **

* * *

"Thanks for watching over Dick for the week while we're traveling." John Grayson said while standing by his wife and son in front of Wayne Manor.

John and Mary Grayson were in a traveling circus and their next trip was in New York City and the upper northern states. The Grayson's have been teaching Dick the stunts that they normally do and he was getting better, but they didn't want him performing for in front of an audience just yet. Anytime they would travel they would stop off at the Wayne Mansion in Wayne County in Pennsylvania. (Ironic isn't it? Bruce Wayne lives in Wayne County.) The Grayson's didn't want Dick to always constantly travel with no house to live in so they normally leave him with their old college friend Bruce Wayne. They came there real early that morning to drop Dick off at the mansion.

"It's no problem John we love having Dick over here." Bruce said insisting that Dick was always welcomed.

Dick was in front of his parents with a huge smile on his face. He loved coming over to visit his 'uncle' Bruce. (At least that's what he calls him even though they aren't actually related.) He had a book bag on and a suitcase on the ground.

"Thanks again Bruce." Mary Grayson said gratefully. "Dick you be good okay. We'll be back in a week." She said bending down to his level and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I will Mom." Dick Grayson said smiling at his mother while she took her hands off his shoulders.

He walked towards the door and then turned around to face his parents.

"Good luck on your performance." He said waving at them. "And bring me back something if you can."

He turned back around, passed Bruce, and walked inside the mansion.

"Dick will be fine Mary you don't have to worry." Bruce said reassuring her worry.

"I know, I just can't help but worrying about him when we're gone." She said drifting off a little. "I just wish we could take him with us, but he just isn't ready to perform for a big audience just yet."

A loud beep silenced the adults. John looked at his watch and turned the alarm off.

"Mary we need to go now if we want to catch the plane on time." John said.

"Alright." She said nodding.

"Don't you guys normally drive there with your trailer?" Bruce asked.

"We didn't want to drive late last night so we're taking an early flight there." John explained. "Haly already drove the trailer there with the rest of our performers."

Bruce just nodded and the Grayson's left without another word. Bruce watched them walk off and went back into the mansion.

'Alright where did Dick get to?' He thought to himself.

Bruce walked into the kitchen to see Alfred making breakfast.

"Alfred did Dick come in here?" He asked.

"I have not seen the young Master this morning." Alfred replied while grabbing some milk out of the fridge.

Dick has spent so much time at the Wayne Mansion that he referred to as 'master' by Alfred.

"Thanks anyway Alfred." He said while walking out of the kitchen.

He walked through the living room and noticed that Dick wasn't there either. He walked up the steps and noticed that Dick's bedroom door was closed. He walked to the front of it and knocked.

"Dick are you in there?" He asked.

"Uh, yea come on in." Dick said hesitantly.

Bruce turned the knob and let himself in the room. Dick was on the floor with his suitcase putting his clothes in the drawers in his dresser.

"Alfred is almost done with breakfast you want to head down?" Bruce asked.

Dick just shrugged and put the last shirt in his drawer. He stood up and made his way out of his room with Bruce in tow. Bruce knew there was something wrong with Dick but he would just wait until the boy would tell him himself.

* * *

The two were at the dinner table just finishing off the last of their breakfast that Alfred made. Alfred came in there to pick up the empty plates.

"That was good Alfred thanks." Dick said gratefully.

"You are quite welcome Master Dick." Alfred said smiling at the young boy.

He picked up the empty plates and left the dining room. Bruce and Dick got up, pushed their chairs in, and left to go into the living room. The walk was quiet but not awkward. They both sat on the couch.

"The normal cartoons?" Bruce asked smiling knowing what the young lad would pick.

Dick just smiled and nodded. Bruce grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"_Breaking news: Two planes just crashed into The Twin Towers of New York City." _A female announcer said.

On the screen was video footage of The Twin Towers in New York City burning with two planes crashed into them. The camera pans to the people down below. There were people screaming, fire trucks trying to put out the fire, and tons of people running hoping to find their loved ones. Loud noises were heard as The Twin Towers were collapsing onto the ground along with the planes.

Back in Wayne Manor, Dick was gripping Bruce's arm trying not to look at the horrible thing that was just broadcasted.

'Wait… New York? Wasn't that where my parents were flying to?' Dick dreadfully thought.

"You don't think that was the flight mom and dad were on do you?" Dick asked dreadfully.

A loud ping was heard from behind the two. They looked back to see Alfred standing there in shock. On the ground was a tin container and spilled drinks.

"_This just in we were just notified that one of the planes was from Pennsylvania." _The announcer said.

Dick got up off the couch and went towards the manors phone. He picked it up and dialed his father's cell phone number. It rang a long time and then went to John's voicemail.

"_This is John Grayson, leave a message." _The voice of Dick's father said ringing in Dick's ears.

There was a beep and then Dick started talking.

"Hey dad, mom whichever one of you are listening to the voicemail. Let me know if you guys have took off yet and when you're in New York. Love you." He said before hanging up.

The Grayson family only had one mobile phone and John was the one who carried it around with him. He wasn't one to not pick up the phone when someone called.

"They're just on the plane and the phone is off…" He said trying to convince himself. "Yea… that's it."

A large hand was placed on the boys shoulder. He turned around to see Bruce standing right behind him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Dick asked looking up at Bruce.

"Since you called your father." Bruce replied.

"Oh." Dick said frowning a little. "Please tell me that they weren't on that plane." He begged.

Bruce just looked at Dick and didn't answer. He didn't want to get his hopes up if the Grayson's were on that plane and he told Dick otherwise. Bruce bent down to Dick's level and pulled him into a hug. Dick broke down and started to sob. Bruce's silence said all that needed to be said. September 11, 2001 will forever be imprinted in their memories.

* * *

**That ending is so horrible I know… Yes this is a tribute type thing to 9/11. **

**Note: I don't know where any of the planes came from that crashed into the towers 13 years ago. And I'm a horrible descriptor. This wasn't made to make to offend anyone. **

**Another note: I was 2 when this actually happened so I don't remember what happened from my POV all I know is what was told. So facts are kind of a little tweaked to fit this story. I picked Wayne, PA because of irony and cause I live in that state. XD Wayne County is a real county here. **

**God bless all those who helped on 9/11. And I hope that all those who lost someone that day are healing. **


End file.
